Healer
"Healing in a place like this always carries a price." Event "Tell me wanderer, what is it you seek?" 1) Buy healing. :She continues to grind powder in her mortar dish. :"I can heal many things," she says, "for a price." :A) Heal 8 Life for 5 Gold. :B) Heal 20 Life for 10 Gold. ::The player loses 10 Gold. ::The player gains 20 Life. :C) Heal 35 Life for 15 Gold. ::The player loses 15 Gold. ::The player gains 35 Life. :D) Decline. 2) Buy healing for your companion. (If your companion is disabled) :Character lays on a small straw mattress for examination. :"Yes, yes," the healer says at long last. "I can certainly help your friend, but the ingredients for the remedies are not without cost." '' :''She holds her wrinkled hand for a donation. :1) Revive Character ::The woman gathers ingredients, seemingly at random, from the bottles and jars around her bench. She adds them to her mortar and grinds them into a fine powder. ::Satisfied, she ignites the powder with a purple flame, filling the room with sweet-smelling smoke. ::You lose 6 Gold. ::Character sits up with a start. ::Miraculously, they are fully healed. :2) Decline. ::"Hhmph! Well best of luck to you both." 3) Ask about curse removal. :"One must accept the frivolity of their accomplishments in order to find refuge from the gods' ire," the woman says, as she places a small bowl of tree bark in front of you. :"Can you abandon your ego and thusly be redeemed from poor fortunes?" :A) Remove a random curse. (Lose 10 Fame) (This increases with subsequent curse removals. Second is 15 Fame.) ::The player discards a random Curse. ::You nod, and the bark combusts in a blaze of green and blue flame. ::The woman smiles as sweetly-scented smoke wafts from the bowl. ::The player loses 10 Fame. :B) Remove a specific curse. (Lose 20 Fame) (This increases with subsequent curse removals. Second is 30 Fame.) ::The player chooses a Curse to discard. ::You nod, and the bark combusts in a blaze of green and blue flame. ::The woman smiles as sweetly-scented smoke wafts from the bowl. ::The player loses 20 Fame. ::The player gains this card's Shard. :C) Decline. ::"As you wish," the woman smiles, returning the bowl to its shelf. 4) Buy food. (X remaining) (Stock: 8) (Stacks in 3 or 1) :The player may choose to buy 1 or more Food Gain cards (1 Food for 4 Gold, 3 Food for 10 Gold, etc.) 5) Buy information. :"I can ask the Whispers of their travels," she explains. "They speak of many tales, some of daring, some of adventure, some of things yet to pass." :She holds out her withered palm, "For a donation I can share their tale." :A) Pay 5 Gold. ::1 random Encounter is revealed on the map. ::The player loses 5 Gold. :B) Decline. ::"No?" she says. "So be it." 6) Leave. Unlocked By Complete The Hermit. Category:Encounters Category:Normal Encounters Category:Encounter Shards Category:Shards Category:Endless Adventures